


Hot Summer Night

by SonjaJade



Series: Poppies for Sango [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>InuYasha and Kagome are finally reunited after three long and painful years apart. COMPLETE ONE SHOT. He marks her as his mate and cosummates their demon marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Night

Lyrics to " _Hot Summer Night_ " property of Meatloaf.

**On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?**

_Would he offer me his mouth?_

**Yes** _._

_Would he offer me his teeth?_

**Yes**

_Would he offer me his jaws?_

**Yes.**

_Would he offer me his hunger?_

**Yes** _._

_Again…Would he offer me his hunger?_

**Yes!**

_And would he starve without me?_

**Yes!**

… _Then does he love me?_

**Yes.**

_Yes._

**On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?**

_Yes._

* * *

The night she returned was the night he made up his mind. He'd seen too much while she was gone that reminded him of her, had too many incidents where he would turn to tell her something and then remember that she wasn't there, and might never be there again. He'd spent countless nights away from the village, sobbing in the tops of trees, crying how he just couldn't get it right with her, and then that she was stolen, no ripped away from him just as it was finally dawning on him how to 'just be' with her… Every smile he saw between Sango and Miroku stung him so deep it threatened to take his breath. Every time he saw them as a family and heard the laughter of the two adults and the twins, he broke apart inside. He spent as much time away from them as he could, not trying to be unfriendly or rude, but simply unable to bear that their love was realized while his and Kagome's was thrown to the four corners of the earth and across the sea of time, possibly to never reconnect again. He was so heartbreakingly lonely, and so maddeningly angry, and so incredibly and unendingly full of sorrow.

He was doing the best he could sitting there with the twins tugging on his ears; babies that should have had his and Kagome's pups for friends. He'd never really thought of it before, never really picturing himself as a father, but the happy squirming set of twins belonging to Miroku and Sango had fueled a fire he didn't even know was there, and this did nothing to quell the pain he was already living with. In his mind he was sobbing, like he always was, knowing that if Kagome was here he'd have three in his lap, all the same age, but how much different it would be, how much happier it would be. And just as he sat there lamenting things he couldn't change, he caught her smell on the wind and thought he was dying. He thought he'd finally fallen into the shadow of his memory as he simply keeled over from death by a broken heart. Then one of the twins pulled a little harder than intended and he realized he was alive, and more importantly, not dreaming.

"Go slay the kitsune," he said as he picked them up and put them by Shippo. He heard them calling behind them as he ran flat out to the well. _Please, Kami, let it be her!_ He bounded down the hill, tearing through people's crops and Zen gardens and ignoring the little dirt road altogether, trying to get to the old well in the quickest way possible. Finally he reached it, and closing his eyes in a final prayer to the gods, he peeked over the cracked and worn edge. She stood looking up at him, eyes bright and shimmering with tears.

"He came to get me," she whispered to herself. He stuck his hand out and hauled her up, and suddenly she was there, a little taller, more beautiful than he'd ever seen her, and it was as if she'd never left him. "I'm sorry InuYasha… were you waiting?"

"Kagome…" he pulled her into his arms, struggling not to cry. "You idiot…" He felt her chuckle a little at their term of endearment for each other. "What have you been up to?" He could smell that Shippo and Miroku and the rest of his family had come down the hill and were looking with wide eyed surprise as they wondered if it was really Kagome he had in his arms, wrapped close to his chest by the huge sleeves of his flaming red fire rat robe. He closed his eyes, willing his tears to go back inside, not wanting to dampen her lovely black hair. He inhaled her smell to the depths of his soul, relieved and just so damn at peace inside finally. Alive again…

She lifted her head from him and looked over his shoulder. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo… I'm back." She looked back at InuYasha. "For good."

"But what about your Mama? What about Gramps and Sota?"

"It's alright. They wanted me to go. They know I belong here. I belong here with you, InuYasha." She laid her head on his chest again, and this time he did cry. He cried for all the time they'd lost and all the memories that weren't shared. But those faded to tears of joy as he realized she was never going to leave his side again, and they could catch up to life at their own pace, and that was when he made up his mind. He was going to ask her to be his lifelong mate, and mark her with his teeth.

There was a joyful tear filled reunion at Kaede's. InuYasha tore himself from Kagome's side long enough to hunt down a boar, and he and Miroku spitted and roasted it outside on a huge fire as Kaede and Sango helped fix rice and nori to accompany their humble welcome home feast. As Kagome caught the first whiffs of a fresh fire mixed with fresh meat she sighed contentedly, finally feeling like she'd come home. Suddenly she looked down at herself. She looked like she stepped out of her last class in the modern era. All the time she spent here before and it never bothered her that she looked so much different than everyone else. Now suddenly she had an intense desire to leave everything that was modern behind. She turned to Rin. "Are there any clothes I can change into that are a little more like yours? I feel so out of place all the sudden." Rin happily got up and rooted around in one corner of the room, finally dragging out a traditional miko outfit. She went behind a screen and removed everything except her socks. Then when she was finished she went outside and threw the clothes on the fire that was roasting their dinner.

"Kagome, why'd you do that for?" InuYasha asked her. Her wool skirt went up almost instantly, leaving behind the smell of burning hair.

"I told you, I'm never returning there. I have no need for clothes from that era any longer." She stood smiling at him. "I'm home now." He couldn't help but smile back at her when she said that. He felt so full of life again in that single moment, that moment where she proclaimed she was home and smiling at him, that it was hard to imagine that he was thinking about killing himself that morning.

When he woke up, he found himself in a random tree, feeling the streaks of his dried tears on his face. Tetsusaiga felt like it was shivering again. He looked down at his sword. There was a pearly pink essence coming from it, one he hadn't seen since Kagome was around. He was suddenly filled with anger and screamed out across the forest, "WHY DOES EVERYTHING REMIND ME OF HER!" He heard his voice echo back to him from a cliff far in the distance. "IF SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE HERE WHY THE FUCK AIN'T SHE! _WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET HER BACK!_ " Tetsusaiga shivered harder, glowed pinker.

"Fucking bullshit!" He ripped Tetsusaiga, sheath and all from his waist and flung it as far as he could hurl it. He heard no thud though, because it came floating easily back to him. With an angry grunt he jerked the blade out and it transformed. He contemplated wedging it somehow and falling on it, ending his misery once and for all. He contemplated finding Sesshomaru and pissing him off so bad that he'd have no choice but to cut him down, and InuYasha would smile and thank him with his last breath. It was insanity, living with this endless hell from day to day to day. He buried his face in his hands, sobbing as he let Tetsusaiga drop, where it clattered against the limbs of the tree for a second or two, then floated serenely back to his side, sheathing itself and continuing to glow a pink that could only belong to his beloved. The sword was not only vibrating, it seemed to be humming. It was a sound that was calming and reminded him of his mother, another woman he'd lost much too soon. The fang of his father hovered in the air in front of him, glowing a happy pink and humming a sweet note, as if trying to comfort him, as if to say, "You can't give up hope." His shaking hands reached for his weapon and slid the sheath back next to his waist. This was stupid. He couldn't kill himself. If he did and Kagome had come back after he was gone he'd wallow in his misery the rest of eternity. He patted Tetsusaiga. "Thanks. I needed that." And now she stood before him, beaming in her new clothes, promising that she would never leave him ever again. He patted Tetsusaiga again after she turned from him. "Thanks, Old Man."

They ate like kings as Kagome was introduced to Shinju and Izumi, Miroku and Sango's effervescent twin girls. "Girls, this is Kagome, she was the one who had the magic arrows," Sango said as their eyes went wide, recognizing the name from the stories she told them at night. They stood on toddler legs and pretended to shoot arrows at each other with invisible make believe bows, making "shoooo!" noises every time they released the invisible strings. Kagome couldn't help the giggle that rose in her chest. InuYasha's heart swelled at the sound of her sweet laughter. He watched as she played with them. Kagome was filled with joy at how two of her best friends had found love amid tragedy and had fulfilled it now in a time of peace. He watched as Sango gently passed their tiny son to her, and how she held him with such reverence and endearment. Sango smiled at her. "You're going to make a great mother someday." InuYasha watched as Kagome smiled back, feeling his own heart jump again in his chest, wanting to make her a mother; wanting to mark her and mate her and let his seed take root in her belly. He suddenly ached for her touch, and was glad he was back in the shadows far enough that no one could see the crimson color on his cheeks as he beat these unexpected feelings back down in their place.

As soon as Kagome passed the sleeping Kichirou back to Sango, Miroku noted that it was getting late and that they should put all these children to sleep. They gave hugs to Kagome; Miroku shot a wink at InuYasha and said, "It's a great night outside, you should go for a walk before the dew comes up, stretch your legs and walk some of this feast off!" InuYasha smirked back and nodded. They walked the family out the door, and Kaede, Shippo and Rin all announced they were turning in for the night. "Ye two really should go for a walk," Kaede said. "I'm sure ye have lots to catch up on."

InuYasha looked at Kagome, her face bathed in the light of a nearly full moon and its opal reflection glinting in her eyes. He laced his fingers into hers and they began walking to the Forest of InuYasha. As soon as they were under the cover of the trees, he stopped. Kagome turned to him. "What's wrong? Is there a demon?" Her face was calm, but he could see fear growing in her eyes.

"No… not yet." He took her in his arms and kissed her lips over and over again until he thought he was going to pass out from not breathing. He stopped, resting his forehead against hers as they both breathed raggedly. "Kagome I thought of you every second of every day." His hands were at her face, his thumbs rubbing gently over her cheekbones. "I dreamed about you at night. My entire existence craved you." She nodded as her eyes squeezed moonlit droplets. She knew all too well what he'd been through, because she felt it first hand on the other side.

He kissed her tears away, then kissed her swollen lips again, more tenderly. He broke away from her and said quietly, "Kagome, I wanna take you as my mate. I wanna mark you and make you my woman forever." He felt her breath catch a little, but he continued. "I want you to bear my pups and make a family with me. I want you beside me forever and ever and always."

Kagome could say nothing. She leaned forward and kissed him, gently running her tongue along his lips, careful to miss his fangs. His eyes were wide as he opened up and felt her in his mouth, and then he blinked them closed as they shared the first of many deep kisses. He backed her up against the nearest tree and pressed himself to her, locked at the mouth he ran his hands all over her, never bothering to unwrap her from the linens she wore, only caressing her form as it was. Kagome had wrapped her hands in his silvery mane, admiring how thick and healthy it felt in her fingers. Finally InuYasha broke free of his delirium over her, and he took a small step back. Sucking wind into his lungs, he said, "Sorry 'bout that."

She was gasping as well and replied, "Don't be sorry. I wanted it too." They stood looking at each other that way for a little bit, both of them full of love for the other, both of them satisfying a part of a need that had been growing for three long painful years. After a moment of quiet between them, Kagome found her voice again. "I didn't think I was ever going to get to come back. I waited at the well nearly every second I possibly could. I prayed, I hoped, I wished on star after star…" InuYasha remembered doing the same thing. They'd been so far apart from each other, but it seemed they shared the same experience, as if they'd been beside each other all along. "I only hesitated a moment, and that was because I had to tell my family I was leaving. They all knew that even though I wasn't born here, this is where I truly belonged. I _know_ it's where I truly belong, and I know I belong here because of you." She pulled him back to her, pressing her face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I will be your mate. I will bear your pups. We will be a family."

"Kagome…" he was crying into her hair, "I love you."

She blinked. She always knew he did, but he'd never actually told her before. Of course, she couldn't remember actually telling him either. But she said, "Can you repeat that? I just want to hear your voice say it again."

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" he repeated as he nuzzled into her neck, feeling that heat of passion growing again. Suddenly he stepped back from her, preventing himself from going any further with her physically. He paced agitated in front of her.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she moved away from the tree.

"Give me a week," he said as he paced, arms folded into his sleeves, a look of deep thought on his brow. "I need a week to get our house built and ready for us."

It struck her as being incredibly romantic. He didn't want to take her out here in the forest, he wanted to take her in the warmth and safety and privacy of their own home. Imagine that, InuYasha wanting to be indoors for a change… "O-okay."

"And Kagome, I have to tell you about this marking thing. I don't think they do anything like this in your time anymore… See, when two demons love each other very much-"

"My mom already gave me the sex talk, please don't lecture me on that!" she said as her face filled with red heat.

"No, it's not like that… well, sometimes it's like that, but that's not what I meant, just listen a sec." He looked at her seriously as he gently grasped her shoulders. "I have to bite you."

Kagome's eyes were steady as she said, "I figured as much."

"But it's gonna hurt like fuckin' hell. You might not be able to take it. Remember, usually it's a demoness taking the bite, and they can withstand a lot more than a human can. And… it might cause my yokai form to pop out on you. I will do what I can to keep him from coming out but… that's my demon side, and this is a demon thing.. almost like a sacred rite of passage. I might not be able to stop it." He looked worried as he said, "If for some reason you can't take the pain, I won't get a second chance to do this. Half done doesn't count either. It would mean Koga would have every right to try to take you from me."

She actually laughed. "You think I'd willingly go with that wolf turd?"

InuYasha had a surprised look that grew into a genuine smile. "I knew you never liked him."

"Well, he's a great ally, and he's an okay guy, but he's too pushy with that flirting crap." She went to InuYasha and squeezed him, "So you want to build us a home first and then mark me?"

He nodded as she kissed his jaw. "I think you could stay with Kaede for a few days, she can get you started with your miko training while I get the house up. It won't take long at all, and I got plenty of money saved up to get whatever you want to put inside. I don't spend it on anything except helping Kaede out from time to time and an occasional bit of tobacco."

"You started smoking?" She seemed surprised, and yet not surprised both at the same time. "It's not good for ya you know…"

"Keh, it's not like I smoke all the time, just every now and then. And if you feel like hounding someone about it you should visit the monk. He got me started on it." Speaking of that monk, he saw a glinting light from on top of the hill where Miroku and his clan lived. He growled and said "That fucker's trying to look at us with that damn spyglass." He wriggled free of Kagome's grasp and stomped out to the tree line. "OI! IF YOU DON'T WANT THAT THING SHOVED UP YOUR ASS YOU BETTER PUT IT AWAY AND GO INSIDE!"

Miroku flattened himself in the bush as he shook it, hoping InuYasha would think he'd left. He was hoping for a glimpse of something to happen between them, and the light was filtering just perfect where they stood just behind the edge of the forest that he could make out their entwined forms against a tree, kissing and pawing at each other.

InuYasha could still see the glare from the lens and he drew Tetsusaiga, yelling, "I'M NOT KIDDING MONK!" Miroku knew he could push this no further so he stood and waved, calling out, "SORRY!" Sango stormed outside and dragged him by his ear back in the house and InuYasha sheathed his weapon. Kagome now stood by his side.

"You have a week to get a place prepared for us. I don't know how much longer I can wait to have you, so sooner is better." He took her hand again and they walked back to Kaede's hut. He kissed her chastely on the cheek and promised her he would come inside in the morning as soon as it was decent enough to do so. She settled down and slept next to Rin, who was as good as her niece. InuYasha slept just outside the door, close enough that he could still smell her strongly, but far enough away that his racing mind wouldn't unleash his wild fantasies upon her. She was here at last, and she was going to be his forever mate in only a short week. Life was finally good again. He slept peacefully for the first time in three years.

* * *

Over the course of the next week InuYasha worked from sun up to sundown, cutting down trees in the forest, planing the long trunks into boards to make the walls of the house he was going to make into a home. The walls finally went up on the fourth day, and the roof on the fifth. He admired his handiwork. It was a good strong hut that would keep them safe from wind and rain and the coldness of winter. It was all they wanted. He took Kagome on the sixth day into a larger town to the east, strapped to his back the way she always rode with him, so thankful that she was home again for him to take her anywhere, cross country if that's what she wanted. Once they arrived he bought a new futon that was soft and plush, along with some new blankets, a cook pot and some simple dishes, and then he insisted she buy herself a pretty kimono. "I will mark you when we're alone, but we should marry too. I know how much you always wanted a pretty wedding. Miroku said he'd do it for us tomorrow night before we officially move in." She picked out a lavender kimono with long formal sleeves that had a vision of Mount Fuji at sunset at the hem. He bought her a silver comb inlaid with pearls to wear with it, and then they returned to the village. Kagome swept the wood shavings and dust from the floor so InuYasha could lay their bed down, and after about an hour, they had a place of their own.

"You amaze me InuYasha," she said as they walked back to Kaede's. "I didn't know you knew how to build a house. I'm happy to live in a place that you built." She wrapped herself around his arm. All of the sorrow they both had lived was completely washed away, feeling like a memory so distant that it never existed in the first place. How could so much agony and sadness just disappear like that? She looked into his smiling face and felt the heat from him at her side. All they needed was the right antidote, and the antidote was simply each other. InuYasha said, "Let's go sit by Goshinboku. I haven't been there since the day the well quit working." She walked with him happily as they linked their arms around each other's waists.

The ancient tree stood tall and silent. The scar from where InuYasha had been pinned was still clearly visible, along with the arrow hole. It was a strong reminder of many, many memories that they both had in this very spot, and as such it was sacred. Kagome walked towards it and placed her hands on the rough bark there. She laid her cheek against it and sighed. It was as if she were greeting a long lost friend. InuYasha sat down between the roots and she joined him after a moment of reminiscing.

"Kagome, you're sure you love me?" he asked her quietly. His hands cradled her back as he held her close to him.

She smiled at him. "Of course I love you. I waited by the well every single minute I could, hoping it would open and let me come back to you. When it finally opened, my mama was with me, and she told me to come to you, knowing I would never be happy without you. I love you very much." She laid her head gently against his chest.

He seemed fidgety; his foot was twitching. "You know there's something I must do to you to show the world you are mine, but I'm so afraid of hurting you."

"You need to mark me." It was almost a command.

"Yes. I'm afraid it will hurt so bad that you will ask me to stop, and if it's only half done then it doesn't count." He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I don't wanna ever do anything half-assed with you. Do you think you can take the pain?"

She kissed him softly and gently. He was always so worried about her now. He barely let her out of his sight and touched her like she was a china doll. No matter how many times she assured him she could take it, he always asked her anyway. "InuYasha, it's going to hurt when you take my virginity too, but I'm willing to let you do that as well." Her pretty brown eyes held his, trying to expunge the worry and concern from them.

He ran one of his hands through her dark hair. "I don't wanna lay with you until I'm sure you're marked. I won't take you if you can't stand the pain for me to do this the right way. This way, if you can't stand it," he swallowed. "If you can't stand it you won't be ruined for someone else."

"Don't be silly," she giggled. She rested her head on his left shoulder. "I am ready my love." He could feel her soft smile against his neck. She shrugged the miko top over so as to expose the creamy skin of her own shoulder to his mouth. "Mark me so I may wear our bond on my body."

For a moment he only breathed, nervous and scared. She let her hands trail down his chest and into his lap, where she found him to be soft and trembling at her touch. She gently rubbed there, feeling the confidence in him rise, as did his flesh. She kissed his neck as she heard him drag in breath after breath, steadying his nerves. Then she felt him nuzzle her near her ear, sniffing. He inhaled her scent into his nose as she continued to coax him to do what he had to do: bite down into her and leave his name in her flesh. He grabbed her roughly and spun her around in his lap so she was facing away from him. She could feel his stiffness pressing against her as he held his face right at the shoulder she'd bared for him, breathing in her smell, tasting her on the cool night air. "The beast… He wants to do it." He was trembling, struggling to hold the demon inside him back, but it wanted to be the one to mark her so their bond would be a true mark. He had told her this might happen.

"InuYasha!" she said sharply, disturbing the quiet conversation they'd been having, "Take me in your jaws and mark me as your mate!" She felt his body turn hot as the beast came through. He snarled by her ear in a voice she knew all too well. "Forgive me," it said, and then clamped down on her shoulder with such force she thought for sure the beast's teeth had met and had taken a bite out of her rather than just leaving a mark. The pain was excruciating and she cried out with it, but the beast tried to console her by trailing his claws gently over her arms as his sharp tongue worked overtime, carving InuYasha's kanji into the bite mark. She felt the muscles in that arm trembling with pain and fear, wondering if he'd permanently damaged some nerve tissue. She cried with the pain, but they were tears of joy; a love that was strewn with roadblocks and disaster after disaster had been finalized and they were now mated for life. Eventually, the pain began to subside as InuYasha took control over himself and forced his fangs to shrink back to normal size. He withdrew his teeth from her flesh, and licked the blood that came from her. Eventually the bleeding stopped pouring out and slowly oozed as it began to clot up, and she was left with a beautiful mating mark that had four fang wounds, the shallow lesser teeth marks, and his kanji in the middle of it all. He had kept his promise to her to make sure the mark was permanent and done the right way.

"My mate," his whispered, "it's done. You're all mine now." Her hand went gently to the bite and she hissed as she quickly drew her fingers away. There was a smudge of blood on her fingertips. "It'll quit oozing in a little while."

"InuYasha," she turned around to face him, "it's permanent, right? Like you did it the way it should be done?" Blood had dribbled and dried on his chin and around his mouth. He wiped it away with his sleeve, leaving a red haze there instead of a ghastly sight reminiscent of the vampire movies Kagome had see in the modern era.

"Yeah. You were very brave." He kissed her forehead. "I honestly was hoping you'd pass out so it wouldn't hurt so bad, but I guess I should give you more credit. You're a tough wench." She couldn't help but smile at him. He smirked back at her and then settled her into his arms.

"When can we start living together?" she asked quietly as she played absently with a chunk of his hair.

"As soon as the monk marries us. I don't want Kaede giving me shit about your purity." He peeked down at her fresh wound, saw that some more blood had welled up and licked it away.

Kagome stared out into the darkness. "Technically, we're joined for life by yokai standards… It's not as if you can leave me now. We could go to our house tonight if you wanted. We could… go home."

He breathed her sweet scent into his nose as he put his face into her hair. "Always in a hurry, ain't ya?" He squeezed her a little tighter as she sighed and nuzzled his chest. Her fingers touched at his subjugation beads, and then moved to touch his skin at his throat. "What ya doin' baka? Gonna choke me for making you cry?" He was smirking.

"No, I just wanted to feel my skin on your skin," she said in a dreamy, far away voice. She sat and watched in amazement as he reached down and untied his haori and juban and shrugged them both open. Then he moved her in his arms so that her face could lay upon his bare chest. Kagome smiled contentedly as she placed her palm by her cheek and then rubbed him across his pectorals and abdominals. "So strong… so warm."

He bent to lick his mark he'd placed on her as blood had seeped out again. As he made to move away from her, she turned her face to his and dragged her soft lips across his cheek as he receded from her shoulder. He came to rest with his lips on hers, sliding his eager tongue easily into her mouth, letting her taste the metallic flavor of her blood mixing with his saliva. She slid her hand to his neck as he kissed away from her mouth, leaving a trail of hot wet kisses from her chin down to her collarbone. "Let it be here," she whispered.

"Let what be here?" he asked her breathlessly as he continued to taste her skin.

"Let it happen here under this sacred tree. Let us make another happy memory here tonight," she said quietly as she tugged gently at his waist. "Make me bleed again," she almost growled.

He was looking at her with a half smile. "Well, listen to you!" he said as she tugged harder at the sash on his hakema. "If you don't sound like Miroku!"

She stopped and thought about what she had just said. She grinned as she took InuYasha's hand and spoke, "Excuse me fine sir, but you look so lonely and in need of some female companionship this evening. I'd be happy to oblige you but I must first ask if you wouldn't terribly mind letting me bear your child in exchange for our time together?"

They both burst out laughing. It was too perfect of an imitation! After a few minutes he held her close to him again. "I missed you so much Kagome. I'm so glad you're home."

"InuYasha?"

"What?"

"Will you please strip me down and love me under this sacred tree?" Her eyes were pleading with him.

How was he supposed to tell her no? "Yeah, I suppose I can do that."

They helped each other out of their clothing and InuYasha laid her down beneath Goshinboku, laid her down in the soft summer moss that grew thick there at the roots. He placed one of his arms under her back, careful to keep her wound from touching the ground. She opened her legs to receive him and he carefully slid inside, her gasping with pain and discomfort and him groaning in delight. She felt pain melt into sweetness, anxiety melt into calm relief. He thrust into her over and over, slow and then picking up speed as her whimpers of pain were replaced with mews of pleasure, and then moans of ecstasy. Sweat trickled from his brow down his face and dripped from the end of his nose on to her chest as he worked diligently inside of her. He was biting into his lip to keep himself from releasing too early, and soon his blood joined his sweat and made a dappled pattern of effort across her breasts as they moved in fluid circles while he pounded into her. Before long it was all he could bear, and he growled an apology to her as he released his seed deep inside her, snarling at himself that he couldn't hang on until she'd had hers. He pulled out of her and went immediately to the apex of her legs and lowered his head to her tender split. He ran his tongue out to lave and sooth her there, noting that the thick green undergrowth had taken on a darker color and he could smell the scent of her blood. He put her legs over his shoulders so he could get as close as possible. InuYasha looked up at his mate through his sweaty bangs and saw she was propped up on her elbows watching him as he tasted her sweetness. She felt him smirk as she gasped when their eyes locked. "Thee thomething you like?" he asked as he licked and nipped at her tender flesh between her legs. She smiled and wound her hand in his hair, throwing her head back and gasping as he buried his face into her. He felt her legs begin to quiver on his back, and then she went silent, shaking hard, and when InuYasha stopped for just a split second to be sure she was alright, she jerked his head back to her, and he resumed his fervor at her silky bud. All at once he felt her every muscle draw up, and then she exploded in a fit of uncontrollable tremors as she nearly whispered, "InnnnnuuuuuYaaaaaashaaaaaa…." He cleaned up her clear juices as she expelled them, and when it was all over InuYasha went to her side and curled himself up around her. They lay there for a long while, watching the stars through the tree tops and listening to the breeze rustle the leaves.

"Kagome? Are you awake?" He had his arms around her and had his face in her hair.

"Mmmhmm." She wasn't going to be much longer though, she thought.

"I think you're right. I think we should go home."

Her eyes flew open. "Really? What made you change your mind all the sudden?"

"I'm sooo sleepy. And I can't sleep one more night outside Kaede's. I want to sleep with you just like this in our bed." He sighed, exhausted and satisfied.

"She won't be mad. You marked me, it's not like we're just screwing around out here with no plan. And we'll be married tomorrow. I think we should go home too." She sat up and went about dressing. He sluggishly followed her lead, covering himself but not tying his juban or haori. He put his arm around her shoulders as they walked back to Edo, all under the watchful eye of Miroku's spyglass, which he had took great pains to hide better. He saw the whole thing, and couldn't help but feel like cheering for them.

InuYasha kissed her on the cheek as they walked. "I know exactly what I want to do first thing in the morning." He looked at her with a weak smile. He was so tired… and as such not in control of his mouth like he should have been. "I'm gonna fuck you all over again, maybe even twice." He fully expected to be punched or slapped or worse, "sitted". But she surprised him.

"I think I'd like that mate." She smiled at him, eyes droopy and tired as well. They walked to their brand new home, stood outside the door for a moment and then he picked her up and carried her inside to the bed, stripping her down once again and lying her under the new blankets. He quickly lost his clothes as well and entwined himself around her, and they both fell asleep quickly, mated and consummated and on the edge of their forever.

* * *

Miroku came quietly back inside his house, tiptoeing to put the spyglass back where Sango thought she'd hidden it from him. He replaced it and then turned to find her sitting up and staring at him.

"What are you doing dear husband." It wasn't a question.

"I uh… hmm…"

There was an uneasy silence as she rose from the futon carefully so as not to wake her children. She motioned for him to follow her outside. He was grimacing in regret as he moved to follow her. She stood with her arms crossed and calmly gazing at him, the silence between them stretching further than it should have.

"So? Did they or didn't they?" she asked in an anxious tone.

Miroku's mouth fell open. _Did she just ask me what I think she asked?_ "Huh?"

Sango sighed exasperatedly. "What were they doing? I thought I heard her scream…"

His eyes wide, his open mouth started to close and curl at the corners. "You really wanna know don't you?"

She looked away embarrassed. "I… I just want to know if he hurt her or something. I could have sworn I heard her scream out in pain."

He was positively beaming. "You dirty girl!" He closed the gap between them, dragged her behind him and started a tiny fire under his favorite tree as he fixed a pipe for them to share. "Well, the scream you heard was when he marked her."

"Ohh," she said as she drew in the smoke from the kiseru. "What was that like?"

"He changed to his yokai form and bit into her shoulder. He left a mark on her, I'm sure she'll show it to you sooner or later. It sounded quite painful… InuYasha was snarling when he did it."

"Did they do anything else?" Sango hoped she didn't sound too eager.

He chuckled a little. "Mmmhmm. Nailed her right there at the foot of the tree of ages." He drew in a deep drag, knocked the ashes out and refilled the bowl. "He was a little early…"

She snickered. "How many seconds did he last?"

"Oh no, not seconds, he went for a few minutes. He was really trying hard too, damn near bit his lip off. But he made it up to her."

"He went twice?" she asked in a shocked voice.

"Pfft, no. Are you kidding? He buried his face in her. He could have worn her for a gas mask he was so deep in."

Sango cocked her head. "He tasted himself on her I bet. That's kinda something you do once you get a little more experience under you. Here he is doing it right out of the stable." They were both quiet a moment, passing the kiseru back and forth and sipping at their sake. "I'm so happy for both of them. Really, if anyone deserves happiness it's those two," she said as she got to her feet. She looked down the hill and smiled. Suddenly she started jumping and shouting in whispers "Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!"

Miroku couldn't have said it better himself.

* * *

More lyrics from _Hot Summer Night_ by Meatloaf

Now my body is shaking like a wave on the water  
And I guess that I'm beginning to grin.  
Oh we're finally alone and we can do what we want to.  
The night is young  
…

We were lying together in a silver lining  
by the light of the moon.


End file.
